Heart Disappointment 3 (END)
by KumalaDwi.Sari1412
Summary: KyungSoo sudah mulai betah tinggal di dorm EXO-M di China! rencana Kris dan HanTaChen pun mulai dilaksanakan. apakah KyungSoo mau balik lagi ke Dorm K?


Author : Kumala Dwi Soo

Anyeong Haseyo!

Saya balik lagi dengan FF EXO yang gajenya tingkat dewa. Ini adalah chapter terakhir dari kisah galau plus ngambeknya si My Bias! para member Exo yang manis-manis ini adalah ciptaan Tuhan YME. Saya cuma pinjem namanya doang! HOHOHO! * ketawa bejat.

Oke! HAPPY READING!

CHAPTER 3 _END_

Sudah tiga hari si Eommanya EXO yang manis-manis nan cakep tapi pahit (?) ini numpang nampang di dorm EXO-M. dan sepertinya, namja yang kayaknya cakep ini juga betah banget tinggal disana dan sepertinya mulai lupa-lupa ingat dengan para member EXO-K. ketahuan banget. Tiap hari dia ketawa-ketiwi sambil jingkrak-jingkrak gaje melihat tingkah childish duo autis yang cakep-cakep tapi begitu autis. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Mata Panda juga si autism Luhan? Tiap hari semenjak D.O numpang, mereka selalu saja battle gaje. Bahkan ampelas buat ngerjain si Leader EXO-M sama sepotong semangka yang habis dipotong dengan rapi serapi-rapinya oleh D.O saja direbutin mati-matian kayak ngrebutin hadiah durian runtuh.

Puncaknya, siang hari pas D.O lagi bersenandung lagu Promise sambil masak Kimchi Ramyun campur jengkol *plak! Tiba-tiba, si magnae EXO-M itu langsung teriak-teriak gaje manggil si Luhan dengan suara yang lebih heboh dari suara letusan gunung Kelud. (?) apalagi alasannya selain si Luhan mengambil tongkat Wushu Tao buat latihan Wushu.

"Luhan Hyung! Kembalikan tongkatku tersayang sekarang!" suruh Tao heboh.

D.O yang selesai masak dan masakannya siap untuk disikat habis itu menghampiri Tao diruang tengah, yang sudah menyetel mukanya yang sangar tambah sangar lagi seperti film jadul sadis Jepang Audition (?) dia terkekeh gaje ngeliat tampang Tao.

"Tao, waeyo? Kenapa kau teriak-teriak begitu?" Tanya D.O.

"Aku lagi nyari-nyari tongkatku tersayang yang disandera sama Hyung Autis nan childish se childish bocah batita, KyungSoo! Tanpa tongkat itu, aku bisa-bisa kena kutuk Eomma karena itu bukan sembarang tongkat!" jelas Tao sepanjang sungai Gangga.

"Lha, kalau tongkat kan bisa pakai yang lain, Seperti sapu, alat pel atau bambu di tempat sodara-sodaramu kan?"

"Enak saja! Aku bisa mengancam jumlah spesies my lovely Panda kalau aku ngambil bambu-bambu mereka! Bambu kan makanan utama mereka! Lagian juga aku nggak bias pisah dari tongkat tersayangku itu."

Lagi-lagi D.O terkekeh geli dengan omelan Tao yang meluber kemana-mana seperti Lumpur Lapindo di Sidoarjo.

"Memang, itu tongkat sepenting apa bagimu Tao?"

Bukannya dijawab, D.O langsung kena jitakan maut Tao yang nggak terbayang sakitnya. Wajarlah, secara Tao kan pandai Wushu, jadi pukulan mautnya pasti sanggup ngebunuh orang dalam waktu hitungan detik kayak One Push Vape.

"Yaa! Itu tongkat penting banget! Itu adalah tongkat dari Harabeoji alias Appanya Eomma alias Guru Wushu ku! Bias berabe aku kalau itu tongkat diapa-apain sama Luhan hyung alias kembaran Baekhyun Hyung itu!" omel Tao gaje tingkat menara Eiffel.

Begitu mendengar nama Baekhyun disebut, ekspresinya berubah murung banget kayak mayat hidup *plak! Sebenarnya 20℅ dia masih kesal sekesal-kesalnya pada Hyungnya yang menebarkan virus-virus rusuh dan jahil di Dorm EXO-K bareng couplenya. Tapi sisanya, dia benar-benar kangen pada anak-anak K yang super gaje, lucu, abal, ngangenin dan sebagainya.

"Ya! KyungSoo! Kau ngelamun?" Tanya Tao membuyarkan alam pikiran D.O.

D.O tersentak kaget. Dia memandang Tao yang wajahnya nggak sesangar tadi, malah kelihatan manis untuk dilihat terus. Dia menggeleng lemah. "Aniya, aku cuma…"

"Cuma?" Tanya Tao nggak sabar kayak ngantri sembako.

"Cuma…"

"Cuma kangen banget sama Anak-anak K kan?"

Tao dan D.O bebarengan menoleh ke si orang yang seenaknya nyelutuk tadi. Ternyata si tersangka nyelutuk tadi adalah Chen, yang lagi bawa-bawa seekor Kalajengkingnya.

"Ya! Chen Hyung, kau jangan seenaknya menyela omongan orang!" sembur Tao.

"Omo… Tao! Tadi kau ngamuk sama Luhan Hyung. Sekarang ke aku? Ternyata hatimu bisa juga mendua. Ckck." Oceh Chen yang tumbenan autis seautis Kai.

D.O memandang duo autis itu sendu. Rasa-rasanya dia seperti melihat BaekYeol yang hobi debat-debatan tiap pagi kayak orang yang rutin Jogging. Lalu, kalau mengingat kejahilan Luhan pada Tao, rasa-rasanya dia jadi ingat Sehun yang suka jadi santapan empuk kejahilan BaekYeol.

Tiba-tiba, Kris langsung ngomel ria melihat duo dongsaengnya yang asik berantem gaje. D.O jadi ingat Suho yang emang rajin banget mulutnya buat ngasih petuah-petuah maut pada BaekYeol. Walaupun nggak didenger sama sekali oleh duo happy virus itu.

Bukan cuma itu. Pas ngebantuin Chen ngurusin Kalajengking berciri khusus aneh layaknya kunang-kunang tengah malam, si Chen bertingkah autis seperti ngasih makan Kalajengking itu dengan daging bakar yang jadi jatah makannya Lay. D.O memang waktu itu ngakak melihat Lay debat-debat konyol dengan Chen. Tapi akhirnya dia jadi kangen juga sama Kai yang emang suka debat sama Sehun atau BaekYeol.

Intinya, para member EXO-M itu ngingetin dia sama ulah BaekYeol pada Anak-anak K. tiba-tiba, dia otomatis tersenyum getir melihat ketiga Hyungdeulnya yang debat itu sambil asik ngelamun. Kris, Tao dan Chen yang nyadar dengan hal itu memandang D.O heran.

"KyungSoo? Kau nggak apa-apa?" Tanya Kris.

D.O terlonjak kaget. Pelan-pelan dia ngangguk lemes. "Eo. Nan gwaechanha."

Lay yang tiba-tiba ikut ngacir kayak setan itu tiba-tiba nepuk-nepuk bahu D.O.

"KyungSoo, kau jujur saja. Kau pasti kangen kan dengan Anak-anak K?"

D.O diam. Dia akui itu bener, tapi dia masih kesal setengah mati sama BaekYeol.

"Memang sih. Tapi…"

"Dwasseo, KyungSoo. Lebih baik kau maafkan saja duo biang kerok Dorm K itu. Aku yakin sekarang mereka nyesel akut karena bikin kau kecewa." Saran Luhan, yang sama muncul dadakannya kayak Lay.

"Tapi…"

"Ya, maafkan saja mereka. Eo? Eo? Jebal… demi Sehun…" mohon Luhan, yang entah bagaimana bisa nyambung ke Sehun.

"Ya! Kenapa ucapanmu itu selalu nyambung ke magnae itu sih?" Tanya Lay sewot.

"STOP!" pinta Kris lantang, sambil siap siaga membawa dua buah bola api. Alternative lain buat ngebekap mulut duo manusia itu.

"Ya, tolonglah KyungSoo. Jebal…"Mohon Chen.

Tanpa banyak mikir, D.O mengangguk. Toh, dia sendiri juga kangen sama Anak-anak K. apalagi Kai, si Official couplenya.

Tiba-tiba, Kai muncul dengan nggak elitenya, alias jatuh nubruk Lay.

"Yaa! Kai! Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Muncul nggak elit begitu?" Tanya Lay emosi.

"KyungSoo Hyung, mending kau balik sekarang! Suho Hyung sudah nggak sanggup lagi tuh ngurusin BaekYeol Hyung! Mereka bilang, mereka cuma mau nurutin dongsaeng kesayangan mereka alias Hyung! Sekarang mau nggak mau, Hyung mesti balik sekarang sebelum Suho Hyung bikin Dorm banjir karena ngamuk!" pinta Kai heboh.

Karena panik, KyungSoo langsung ngikut saja. Disusul dengan Anak-anak M yang ikut-ikutan. Walaupun ada sesuatu yang lain.

Disana, nggak ada hal yang buruk. Tapi…

"KyungSoo! Akhirnya kau balik juga!" sambut Suho yang langsung meluk-meluk D.O.

D.O dengan tampang andalannya (bisa dibayangkan maksudnya kan? *plak!) kaget setengah mati ngelihat keadaan Dorm. Keadaannya rapi banget, serta masakan-masakan ajaib buatan Xiumin yang sudah tersaji di meja makan.

"Hyung, ini maksudnya apa?" Tanya D.O bingung. Setelah Suho ngelepasi pelukannya.

"Ini rencananya duo rusuh itu. Mereka janji kalau kau balik, merekalah yang ngeberesin ini tempat. Tiga hari yang lalu, Kris menjanjikan kalau kau bakal pulang hari ini. Jadi, mereka pun melakukan ini sesuai janji mereka." Jelas Suho panjang kali lebar (?)

"Omo… masa?" D.O jadi terharu sendiri dengan kelakuan duo Hyungnya.

"Nee. Ini sebagai permintaan maaf, D.O." sahut BaekYeol yang bebarengan muncul dari belakang member EXO-M.

BaekYeol mendekati D.O dengan tampang bersalah. Para member EXO disana justru berekspresi mendukung kayak anggota Cheers SMA. – hwaiting –

"Kau mau kan memaafkan kami?" Tanya Chanyeol.

D.O tersenyum manis banget yang dijamin bikin pingsan. Pelan-pelan, dia ngangguk.

"Eo. Aku mau."

Seketika, para member EXO langsung bersorak kegirangan mendengar keputusan D.O yang kayak memutuskan siapa pemenang Lotre.

"nah sekarang, ayo makan!" ajak Xiumin.

Semuanya mengiyakan tanda setuju. Mulai hari itu, D.O balik ke kampung halaman. Begitu juga dengan Xiumin. BaekYeol juga nggak berani bikin perkara sama D.O karena nggak mau pisah total sama dongsaeng tersayang mereka. Sekarang dan seterusnya, D.O janji nggak akan meninggalkan Anak-anak K. karena dia tahu hanya dia yang bisa ngurusin mereka.

_CHAPTER 3 END_

Nah. Tunggulah saya di epic-epic lainnya! Anyeong!


End file.
